POTC: Raids the Internet
by StoryTellerJS
Summary: Jack, Liz, Will, Evil Monkeys Etc. all meet on an Online chat room what will happen when YOU the fans and others join the chat! plz r&r!
1. Evil Fan drones and Hidden Treasure

Well me and my friend Emily and another friend Sally. Emily's username on fanfiction.net is Keeosu and Sally's is Sally32915. Anyways we all have something in common and that is scarring people preforibly (i so did not spell that right-oh who cares) on IMs. So I thought hmm, wouldn't i be cool if we scared off Jack, Will and Liz? So I wrote this, this is to get my weirdness out to the world. It's based in a Yahoo chat room thing and my friends scare the POTC cast mwahaha! So go ahead read it if ye dare! I used their real yahoo names so yah k well on to the weirdness.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Welcome to 'Virtual Pub' chat room  
  
OneHotNativeChick has entered the room  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Hello Sally welcome to the chat room for all those obsessed with pirates!  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Aye there mate!  
  
ShiaeTokai has entered the room  
  
ShiaeTokai: Uh---Where am I?  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Oh hi Emily! This is the place for pirate lovers united!  
  
ShiaeTokai: No Inuyasha??? :(  
  
CaptainJack101 has entered the room  
  
CaptianJack101: Hello mates, I hear you know about some treasure aight?  
  
KikaiWeirdness: OMG OMG OMG it's JACK!!!  
  
CaptianJack: It's CAPTAIN jack and who the hek are you?  
  
OneHotNativeChick: JACK! *drools*  
  
ShiaeTokai: Are you two ok? How are you so sure this guy isn't some perve wannabe?  
  
KikaiWeirdness: HOW DARE YOU DISS JACK!!!   
  
OneHotNativeChick: To the gallows with that one mate!!!  
  
CaptainJack101: Should I leave?  
  
KikaiWeirdness: NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
ShiaeTokai has been removed from the chat room  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Much better!  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Jack i'm sad to say it's the end of the world and we are all goin' to die!!!  
  
CaptainJack101: Well we all die someday mate, got any rum?  
  
BarMaidBotv3: *pours CaptainJack101 rum* There you go sir  
  
KikaiWeirdness: No i'm serious we're all going to die, I can't die i'm to young to die!!!  
  
CaptainJack101: What?  
  
ShiaeTokai has entered the room  
  
ShiaeTokai: WHY DID YOU KICK ME OUT!!! YOU BAKA!!!  
  
CaptainJack101: Speak english woman!  
  
ShiaeTokai: I will kill you!!!!  
  
KikaiWeirdness: I'll kill you first!!!  
  
ShiaeTokai: No not you I meant the "Captain" over their  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Oh ok!----WAIT NOT JACK! TAKE ME NOT JACK!!!  
  
OneHotNativeChick: HANG HER!  
  
CaptainJack101: Eh this could get interestin'  
  
TheGibbster has entered the room  
  
TheGibbster: Jack we need you on deck!  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Go sleep with your pigs!!!  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Yah pig luver!  
  
CaptainJack101: Aye that's me mate your dissing  
  
KikaiWeirdness: You know I could just push him over board  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Yah she can make it look like an accident too  
  
CaptainJack101: Ah no mates tis' ok, I've got to be goin' nice meeting you two, er yah---  
  
KikaiWeirdness: NOOO!!!!  
  
CaptainJack101 has left the room  
  
OneHotNativeChick: You are so right it is the end of the world!!! My life is over it's not worth living!!!!  
  
TheGibbster: Why are all the chicks after Jack, why not me?!?!  
  
KikaiWeirdness: x_x  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Push him over board!!!  
  
TheGibbster has left the room  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Darn he's gone---oh well l8r then?  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Eh ok, Jack is so HoOoOoT!!!  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Yah and he's all mine!  
  
OneHotNativeChick: OH NO HE ISN'T!!!  
  
KikaiWeirdness has been removed from the chat room  
  
OneHotNativeChick has been removed from the chat room  
  
ShiaeTokai: Who's removing everybody? Is there sum1 else here?  
  
ShiaeTokai: Hello?  
  
JackTheMunkey: Oh tis only me  
  
ShiaeTokai: Oh ur a monkey?!?!  
  
ShiaeTokai: How cute!!! Want a bananna?  
  
ShiaeTokai has been removed from the chat room  
  
JackTheMunkey: psst humans---so ignorant  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
LOL the monkey did it HAHA yah I was on sugar high if you liked it plz review!! If you wanna be in the next chat room in the review leave ur yahoo screen name and who you like best in POTC and how you act and stuff and you'll be in it k! Ok well i gotta go now bya!  
  
-Kelley 


	2. Burning Banannas and Evil Robots

Cool well I got a review and um so yep on to the next chat room! I liked it and I think it turned out well. Let me remind you that all you have to do to get into the chat room is this (in a review) :  
  
-Leave your name and Yahoo username  
  
-Which Character you love  
  
-Which character you'd like to bug  
  
-Tid bits about your personality  
  
~*~*~Optional Stuff Below~*~*~  
  
-Quotes or things you'd like mentioned in the chat  
  
-And anything else you can think of  
  
Ok this one will yet again feature the following POTC fans or friends of POTC fans they are as follows:  
  
Emily = ShiaeTokai  
  
Kelley = KikaiWeirdness  
  
Sally = OneHotNativeChick  
  
Mel = JacksQueen87  
  
The rest of the cast of POTC will be featured as well here and there, yeppers k now READ!  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Welcome to 'Treasure Cove' chat room  
  
KikaiWeirdness has entered the room  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Any1 here???  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Guess not  
  
KikaiWeirdness: ......  
  
OneHotNativeChick has entered the room  
  
OneHotNativeChick: So are we going to kill Gibbs now?  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Umm sure let me get my pal Mel she's an expertice in what were planin' on doin' here mate!  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Er ok, umm wheres Jack?  
  
KikaiWeirdness: uh, brb  
  
JacksQueen87 has entered the room  
  
JackQueen87: ello' mates you called?  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Yep, Um we need a, a favor  
  
TheGibbster has entered the room  
  
ShiaeTokai has entered the room  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Is that you Gibbs? GO GET JACK YOU GOOD FOR NOTHIN' PIG!  
  
TheGibbster: What?! Er the captain is busy with uh company  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Well get rid of the slut and get Jack!!!  
  
TheGibbster: Oh not mates it's not like tis' at all  
  
AnnaPyrateMate00 has entered the room  
  
ShiaeTokai: Gibbs run  
  
TheGibbster: Why?  
  
ShiaeTokai: They're planning to kill you  
  
TheGibbster: WHAT?!  
  
ShiaeTokai: You know shiskabob you, skin you alive, push you overboard light you on fire you know kerplunk!  
  
TheGibbster: .......  
  
TheGibbster has left the room  
  
AnnaPyrateMate00: Aye Gibbs not much to harm ye lass tis' a bit superstitous is all  
  
JacksQueen87: Want me to light her on fire?   
  
ShiaeTokai: WHAT?! your a pyro?  
  
JacksQueen87: No i'm not  
  
ShiaeTokai: Oh---ok  
  
JacksQueen87: Ok i'll be needing a match, sum gun powder, a fuse, and a bananna  
  
ShiaeTokai: You are a PYRO!  
  
JacksQueen87: No i'm not thats just my grocery list, oh add peanut butter to that  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Ok but wait why a bananna?  
  
JacksQueen87: For the monkey  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Ohhh- good idea  
  
ShiaeTokai: YOU GUYS ARE NUTS!  
  
ShiaeTokai has left the room  
  
KikaiWeirdness: ......  
  
OneHotNativeChick: ....- so UPS or FedEx  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Where's Jack?!  
  
AnnaPyrateMate00: In his Cabin mate, he should be loggin on soon, as for me I've gotta break up an old fight on deck bye mates  
  
AnnaPyrateMate00 has left the room  
  
CaptainJack101: Hello mates, the other day you mentioned treasure and I never got the where abouts as it were  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Treasure? oh thats right TREASURE  
  
JacksQueen87: JACK! It's you!  
  
CaptainJack101: So yer my queen eh?  
  
JacksQueen87: *droooool*  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Oh Jack has come back for me I told you he loves me!  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Argh do we have to get into this all over again I thought I settled this?!  
  
KikaiWeirdness: You settle it?! psst no you didn't I DID and Jack is MINE!  
  
JacksQueen87: That's it you two are bothing going to be set on fire!  
  
KikaiWeirdness: AHHHH!!!!!  
  
OneHotNativeChick: Er you kidding right??  
  
JacksQueen87: No! and where is my bananna?!?!  
  
KikaiWeirdness: .....  
  
KikaiWeirdness has been removed from the chat room  
  
OneHotNativeChick has been removed from the chat room  
  
JacksQueen87: Sorry about that Jack, won't happen again now where were we?!  
  
CaptainJack101: uh-- Treasure?  
  
JacksQueen87: Oh your so adorable!!! I'm your treasure!!! *droool*  
  
CaptainJack101: WHAT?!  
  
JacksQueen87 has been temporarily banned from this chat room  
  
CaptainJack101: Uh hello?  
  
BarMaidBotv3: Hello there sexy!  
  
CaptainJack101 has left the room  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
OneEyedPirate has entered the room  
  
OneEyedPirate: Any1 seen my eye?  
  
OneEyedPirate has been removed  
  
BarMaidBotv3: Ugh pirates, them be mindless drones they are----  
  
ShiaeTokai has entered the room  
  
ShiaeTokai: Hello? Is this the Inuyasha fan club?  
  
BarMaidBotv3: No, who's that?  
  
ShiaeTokai: Oh only the cutest demon alive with adorable little cat ears how kawaii!!!  
  
BarMaidBotv3: Interesting--- Mwahahaha!!!  
  
This Chat has been closed by it's creator BootStrapBill1  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Mwahaha, yah I dunno if you found this funny or just messed up I did this before school so I was still a little sleepy and hadn't had my daily dose of sugar---k well on to those reviews! 


	3. Insane Stalkers and Hitmen Fundraisers

This time you will get to meet Will. Yah! we have 6 new chatters joining our little world of the insane ones---and banannas. Ok give a nice big welcome to:  
  
MafiaPirate3 = Name Unkown  
  
Wills_Pyrate_Chica627 = Rae  
  
WildAboutWill = Lem  
  
CaptSamSparrow101 = Sam  
  
DizzieLizzie = Emily J.  
  
Katani_Masaya = Katani  
  
Remember for anymore info on our chatting guests just take a look at the reviews! And remember you can be one too, just well yah you should know by now---I'm not saying it again cause I sound like a car salesman don't i, anways?! In the next fic we should have Gov. Swann and Norington those who said in reviews they would like to bug these people might be featured again in later chats o_o  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Welcome to 'The Pirate Mafia' chat room  
  
KikaiWeirdness has entered the room  
  
KikaiWeirdness: I never considered joining a mafia but if it has anything to do with pirates i'm in!  
  
MafiaPirate3: You just have to kill Elizabeth  
  
KikaiWeirdness: ..... ok!  
  
CaptainJack101 has entered the room  
  
KikaiWeridness: Jack it's you!!! Come to get your REAL lass eh?  
  
MafiaPirate3: What do you mean your his lass?!  
  
KikaiWeirdness: Oh well you see *sweatdrop*  
  
KikaiWeirdness has been removed from the room  
  
Wills_Pyrate_Chica627 has entered the room  
  
Wills_Pyrate_Chica627: Any1 seen will?  
  
CaptainJack101: No miss but he should be on here  
  
DizzieLizzie has entered the room  
  
WilljrBoots: Oh yes i'm here, I was just busy with Elizabeth sorry about that  
  
Wills_Pyrate_Chica627: WITH WHO?!  
  
WilljrBoots: Elizabeth?  
  
Wills_Pyrate_Chica627: THATS IT I'M KILLIN' HER IN HER SLEEP!  
  
MafiaPirate3: Wow cool down girl, if you want I could get you a hit man, were havin' a sale you know  
  
Wills_Pyrate_Chica627: ELIZABETH MUST DIE!!!  
  
Wills_Pyrate_Chica627: Oh really? How much?!  
  
DizzieLizzie: Oh cool sign me up for 3, hehe I will get revenge!!!   
  
DizzieLizzie: Tis the season to kill Elizabeth and send her to the pits of hell, do da la la la la la da da----oh i give up  
  
WilljrBoots: WHAT?! Your talking about killing my wife!? Who are you people???  
  
Wills_Pyrate_Chica627: YOUR WIFE????  
  
Wills_Pyrate_Chica627: That's it I'm GONNA I'M GONNA KILL---  
  
DizzieLizzie: No ones listening to me!!! No one loves me anymore!!! Will hug me!  
  
Wills_Pyrate_Chica627 has been removed from the room  
  
DizzieLizzie has been removed from the room  
  
MafiaPirate3: Sorry about that----so do you want a hitman for her? It's whats on everone's xmas list this season  
  
WilljrBoots: .....  
  
WildAboutWill has entered the room  
  
WildAboutWill: OMG!!! I heard Will was here is that true?!?!  
  
WilljrBoots: Who are you?  
  
WildAboutWill: OMG!!! Would you like some peanut butter?  
  
WilljrBoots: no??  
  
WildAboutWill: What about hot sauce?  
  
WilljrBoots: Are you ok?  
  
WildAboutWill: HOT java java *jumps up and down consistantly*  
  
WilljrBoots: ........  
  
WilljrBoots has left the room  
  
WildAboutWill: NOO!!! Will!!! Come back!!!  
  
WildAboutWill has left the room  
  
CaptainJack101: Man those girls in luv with Will are a little messed up in the head if you know what I mean, like they've baked on an island somewhere--- I'm startin' to have second thoughts about Elizabeth...  
  
KikaiWeirdness has entered the room  
  
KikaiWeirdness: YOU KICKED ME OUT OF MY OWN FIC HOW DARE YOU!!!!  
  
MafiaPirate3: Not you again---  
  
KikaiWeirdness has been BANNED from this room  
  
CaptainJack101: That was a little harsh  
  
MafiaPirate3: Anything for you my luv! So are you interested in a hitman?  
  
CaptainJack101: Why all this hitman nonsense?  
  
MafiaPirate3: Oh school fundraiser---so how many can I sign you up for?!  
  
CaptSamSparrow101 has entered the room  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: Hello jack!  
  
CaptainJack101: NOOO!!! It's Her!!! Sign me up for 5!!  
  
MafiaPirate3: Ok good!  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: I only do this because I care!!  
  
CaptainJack101: LEAVE ME BE you BLOODY stalker!!!  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: But jack don't think like that! Do you need a kiss to make you feel all better!  
  
CaptainJack101: AHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Katani_Masaya has entered the room  
  
CaptainJack101: AHH!!! not another one!!!  
  
Katani_Masaya: Oh hi jack i'm sorry I left, so where were we---oh yes where do babies come from?!  
  
CaptainJack101: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Katani_Masaya: Do you wear boxers or breifs?  
  
CaptainJack101 has left the room  
  
Katani_Masaya: Ah man he's such a baby, but a cute baby he is!!! Let's go I think he's in that tavern chat room  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: Okie! Let's go my mustard is getting wet  
  
Katani_Masaya: I don't even want to ask...  
  
Katani_Masaya has left the room  
  
CaptSamSparrow101 has left the room  
  
JackTheMunkey: So ignorant I don't see what they see in that guy  
  
MafiaPirate3: Ok i've had just enough of it from you, now go shuve a bananna up you nose and leave!!!  
  
JackTheMunkey has been BANNED from the room  
  
This chat has been closed by it's creator, MafiaPirate3  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
YAH! finished! I'm planning on having Katani_Masaya and CaptSamSparrow101 in further chats, hehe they're my Jack stalkers mwahaha in the next chat we will feature cat2dew (aka Fanfiction user: Stargirl14) sorry but i was way into the chat to add you last minute lol, well you'll be the main chatter in the next chat you know like MafiaPirate3 was---Yep well have fun all! This thing is upated like atleast once a day so don't worry n_n! Some of these chatters if I had fun messin with their characters mwahaha then they will probably be added in later chapters so if you liked how I acted you out in these chats which I tried my best then just leave a review i'm glad so many people like this I've been getting like a new review every 30min. haha well cya!  
  
-Kelley 


	4. Drunk Pirates and Rotten Cookies yes i k...

Wow 17 reviews already?! I feel so loved! If only my other fics got such good rantings *ahem* well on to the next chat, I just bought the POTC DVD and OMG!!!! The deleted scenes are so cool jack's got like weird bullet wounds and creepy vane thing goin on but anywho on to the chat! I would so happily introduce you to our latest chatters: (If you didn't leave your real name I just put ur fanfic user there)  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine = Softbrush  
  
CaptSamSparrow101 = Sam   
  
Razzmatazzgirlie = Holly   
  
Cat2Dew = Danielle   
  
PirateRhi = PirateRhi  
  
SparrowsLuver = LadyKagome409 (Inuyasha rocks! Sorry had to say that)   
  
TeenQueen20543 = Amber  
  
Oki dokie onto the fic, remember I tried my best to capture your personality from your review so don't hurt me!!! LOL, k the POTC people that will be featured in this chat are as follows:  
  
CaptainJack101 = Jack Sparrow  
  
OneEyedPirate = Ragetti  
  
WilljrBoots = Will Turner  
  
YellowEyedSwashBuckler = Pintel  
  
MeApplesManDePyrate = Barbossa  
  
DamnThatCorset = Elizabeth Swann  
  
Well thats alot of people, this should be interesting----  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Welcome to 'Town Square' chat room  
  
OneEyedPirate has entered the room  
  
YellowEyedSwashBuckler has entered the room  
  
OneEyedPirate: 'ave you seen me eye?  
  
YellowEyedSwashBuckler: Not again you bloody idiot!  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine has entered the room  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: 'ello mates!  
  
OneEyedPirate: 'ave you seen me eye?  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: Ragetti is that you?! Wow it's been ages old chap!  
  
YellowEyedSwashBuckler: Don't tell me this is one of yer wenches!  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: WHAT!!! I'm not a, a WENCH!!! TAKE THAT BACK!  
  
YellowEyedSwashBuckler: Hah, and why should I do that?!  
  
OneEyedPirate: I would take that back if I were you  
  
YellowEyedSwashBuckler: Psst nah tis' only a wench and a bad one at that!  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: That's it i'm going to curse you!  
  
YellowEyedSwashBucker: Nice try miss...  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: ARGH!!!  
  
YellowEyedSwashBuckler has been CURSED and removed from this room  
  
OneEyedPirate: Harsh, now have you seen my eye?  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: Your the only thing in my eyes--- I mean no why?  
  
MeApplesManDePyrate has entered the room  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: Oh Barbossa welcome! Man this must be my lucky day!  
  
MeApplesManDePyrate: Have I meet you before?  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: Only in my dreams! I mean no but nows the better time than any aye?  
  
MeApplesManDePyrate: ......  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: I've got APPLES!  
  
MeApplesManDePyrate: Well why didn't you say so miss!  
  
WilljrBoots has entered the room  
  
MeApplesDePyrate: What kind of apples?  
  
WilljrBoots: YOU?! I thought Jack killed you!  
  
MeApplesManDePyrate has been warned  
  
MeApplesManDePyrate: Aye what tis' the meaning of this!  
  
MeApplesManDePyrate has been warned  
  
MeApplesManDePyrate: Arrr!!!  
  
MeApplesManDePyrate has been temporaily BANNED from this room  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: What was that for!?  
  
WilljrBoots: Do you know who that was?!  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: Argh, uh Ragetti he's the one who has your eye, ATTACK!  
  
OneEyedPirate: YOU!!! *Attacks Will*  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: Woot!!! That's my man , that's my man if he can't beat em' no1 can WOOT!!!  
  
WilljrBoots: Stop that!!!  
  
OneEyedPirate has been warned  
  
OneEyedPirate has been warned  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: Stop that!!!  
  
WilljrBoots has been warned, warning was declined  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: What?! I can't warn you, NONSENSE!  
  
OneEyedPirate has been temporarily BANNED from this room  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: That's it your getting it!!!  
  
WilljrBoots: I'm sorry miss but I shall warn you those men were pirates, evil men at that!  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: I don't care they were MINE! How dare you!!! You elf boy I oughta cut your ears off!!!  
  
RazzamatazzGirlie has entered the room  
  
WilljrBoots: WHAT?! Is this world filled with crazy people or is it just me?  
  
RazzamatazzGirlie: It's you  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: It's you  
  
RazzamatazzGirlie: Gynx!  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: gynx!!!  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: No YOU gynx  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: No you!!!  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: Oh look it's Ragetti he found his eye!  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: Where!?!  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine: Yeppi he's all mine!!!  
  
SkeletalParasolVulpine has left the room  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: Hah what a moron, so what's up?  
  
WilljrBoots: Oh finally someone civilized  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: Aw yes....  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: So your eunic right? So are they in a jar somewhere if you know what i mean?  
  
WilljrBoots: WHAT?!   
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: Your P-nuts, you know they crunch them up and put them in a jar  
  
WilljrBoots: You are a sick woman!!  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: What it's just peanut butter that's not sick, unless your alergic...  
  
WilljrBoots: What is wrong with you people!?!  
  
WilljrBoots has left the room  
  
CaptSamSparrow101 has entered the room---with rum  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: Argh he's such a wimp----  
  
CaptainJack101 has entered the room  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: JACK! *drool*   
  
CaptainJack101: Oh 'ello luv!  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: Oh hello there why did you leave you early you only had 15 cups of rum?!  
  
CaptainJack101: You are absoulutly right sir, give me sum more!  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: It's MISS and sure why not MWAHAHAHA   
  
CaptSamSparrow101 has handed CaptainJack101 a cup of rum  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(20 cups and 10 minutes later)  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: Uh are you sure that's safe?  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: OF COURSE  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: Ok ok just asking...  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: NOW LEAVE US BE!!!  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: Why???  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: b4 i cut your fingers off now GO!!!  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie: Weirdo---  
  
RazzmatazzGirlie has left the room  
  
CaptainJack101: *hickup* a person without pants is man without 'is rum tis' the reason for corn *hickup*  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: I have no idea WHAT you just said but--- Your are the smartest, and hottest pirate alive! Any1 who thinks otherwise should be hung!  
  
SparrowsLuver has entered the room  
  
CaptainJack101: Eh- *falls backwards on the ground unconsious*  
  
DamnThatCorset has entered the room  
  
DamnThatCorset: WHERE IS JACK THAT FEALTHY TRAITOR!!!  
  
SparrowsLuver: Who are you callin' a traitor you crossdresser!!!  
  
DamnThatCorset: ---what??  
  
SparrowsLuver: Ah yes and your obsessed with rocks!!!  
  
TeenQueen20543 has entered the room  
  
DamnThatCorset: Pardon me?  
  
SparrowsLuver: How could you NOT fall in love with JACK are you STUPID!  
  
TeenQueen20543: What do you mean? Elizabeth loves Will not Jack?! NEVER!!  
  
SparrowsLuver: WHO ARE YOU?!?! TO THINK SUCH EVIL THINGS!!!  
  
TeenQueen20543: Huh?  
  
SparrowsLuver: I will cut your leg off!!!  
  
TeenQueen20543: *Gulp*---bye, do you know where i could get some apples?  
  
SparrowsLuver: GOOOOOOO!!!  
  
TeenQueen20543 has frightfuly left the room  
  
DamnThatCorset: ----I'm sorry but I have no idea what your talking about  
  
SparrowsLuver: Oh yes you do there for you shall be hung!!!  
  
DamnThatCorset: ......  
  
DamnThatCorset has left the room  
  
SparrowsLuver: You wimp you little fraidy cat!!! I'll get you!!!  
  
SparrowLuver:---Hmm go after Elizabeth and kill her OR stay with my luv Jack *shifty eyes*, AH the girl gets, but I will be back my luv!  
  
SparrowsLuver has left the room  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: That was interesting----Jack?? JACK WAKE UP!  
  
CaptainJack101: Oh yes i'm here---oh massive hangover mate *looks up* an, an angel am I dead?  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: !!!! I thought this day would never come !!!!  
  
CaptainJack101: Wait a minute, your, YOUR THAT STALKER CHICK AHH!!!!  
  
CaptainJack101 has left the room  
  
CaptSamSparrow101: NO!!! I thought this was to good to be true, COME BACK!  
  
CaptSamSparrow101 has left the room  
  
PirateRhi has entered the room  
  
Cat2Dew has entered the room  
  
Cat2Dew: Hello all!  
  
PirateRhi: Oh hello there.... 'ave you seen Jack or Will?  
  
Cat2Dew: ---No, hmm that's odd where is everybody?  
  
PirateRhi: ------  
  
Cat2Dew: ------  
  
PirateRhi: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Cat2Dew: What what?!  
  
PirateRhi: huh?  
  
Cat2Dew: Well u screamed, why?  
  
PirateRhi: No i didn't...  
  
Cat2Dew: Yes you DID!!!  
  
PirateRhi: Your hearing things---  
  
Cat2Dew: WHAT?!?! BUT YOU SCREAMED!!  
  
PirateRhi: Might I suggest a few physcoligists??  
  
Cat2Dew: WHAT UR THE CRAZY ONE!!! YOU DID SCREAM!!!  
  
PirateRhi: Ohh well why didn't you say so?  
  
Cat2Dew: But I just did!!!!  
  
PirateRhi: Ohh well c i have short term memory loss  
  
Cat2Dew: Oh so it's because you have memory loss?  
  
PirateRhi: I don't have memory loss what ever gave you that idea?!  
  
Cat2Dew: AHHH!!! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!!  
  
Cat2Dew has left the room  
  
PirateRhi: Haha works all the time :)  
  
PirateRhi: ......  
  
PirateRhi: Why am I here again??  
  
********************************************************************  
  
HAHA there you go all, I tried me very best mates! K well, bye!!! And if you really like this then please consider my other fics :D if you want---yah well my mustard is in the toaster and I've got to go get it or it gets all snotty, k well rotted flesh covered cookies for all!!! Mwaha just kidding I also like grossing people out----k well till next chat mwahaha!!! As time goes on I promise so far anyway to get every1 in but c the more the people the shorter your role will be here in there but that won't be happening anytime soon so yep well have fun, review and DON'T set yourself on fire, unless your covered in leaches----  
  
-Kelley 


	5. Multiple Personalities and Dead Toads wi...

Wow this fic gets reviews fast lol seriously this one is like crowded with reviews and it's only a chat thing no real plot. Man if I got this kind of ratings for my other fics I'd be shocked! Well anywho this chat is possibly short, I dunno know yet obviously, you'll have to decided on that one mates.  
  
I've noticed alot of people like this because it's funny and insane so might I remind you if you like this you'll probably like my 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Remixed' fic or if your more for marysue then you'll like 'In the Eyes of a Pirate' for al those POTC fans out there. But like LadyKagome409 obviously is an Inuyasha fan hints Kagome which I personaly think ROCKS! Anywho before I go crazy let me get to me point, so if you like inuyasha and insanity and funnyness then you'll definitly like my fic Inuyasha: Yin and Yang of Insanity...K enough about that now onto the fic!  
  
Please give a nice warm welcome to *drum roll please* the following chatters!  
  
InsanePirate25 = Ashlee  
  
SparrowsLuver = LadyKagome409   
  
And some random POTC peoples so keep your hands and fingers inside the keyboard at all times and enjoy the ride! And remember NO SMOKING!!! If any of my readers smoke I will DISOWN YOU!!! lol just kidding ---sorta, k well on with the chat allready!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Welcome to 'BlackSmith's Shop' chat room  
  
InsanePirate25: There once was a man from nintucket, he peeeeeed in a big, fat, yellow bucket! La la la-----  
  
InsanePirate25: HELLO ANY1 HERE!!  
  
InsanePirate25: ----  
  
InsanePirate25: There was a man in the middle of the road----He got hit by a big, fat toad la la la la LA LA LA!!!  
  
SparrowsLuver has entered the room  
  
InsanePirate25: You're such an Idiot stop singing to yourself, it makes me look bad  
  
InsanePirate25: AHH!!! Who are you?!?!  
  
InsanePirate25: Where, Where did you come from??  
  
InsanePirate25r: Ok let me explain as simple as I can, lets see----When a mommy and daddy love each other they----  
  
InsanePirate25: EWW!!! Stop that I mean where did you COME from like france or something...  
  
SparrowsLuver: Are you ok?  
  
InsanePirate25: Yes she's ok it's just her time of the month if you know what I mean---  
  
InsanePirate25: WHAT?!?! Who the HECK are you leave me alone!!!! WEIRDO!!!!  
  
SparrowsLuver: oh I get it you have multiple personalitys right??  
  
InsanePirate25: What ever gave you that idea?  
  
SparrowsLuver: --------  
  
CaptainJack101 has entered the room  
  
SparrowsLuver: Jack!!! Your here it's, it's a miracle!!  
  
CaptainSparrow101: Oh 'ello there luv 'ave you seen me mate Will?  
  
InsanePirate25: Hehe Will that's a funny name, lil willy mwahaha!!!  
  
SparrowsLuver:------Go kill yourself...  
  
InsanePirate25: Are you going to let that wench talk to you like that?!?! Go bite her fingers off!!!  
  
InsanePirate25: ------ok, ATTACK!!!! ARR!!  
  
SparrowsLuver: I'm NOT A WENCH!!!  
  
InsanePirate25 has been knocked unconsous by SparrowsLuver  
  
WilljrBoots has entered the room  
  
CaptainJack101: oh hello Will now where's me rum!!!  
  
WilljrBoots: ---right were i left you, don't worry I have your rum---*almost trips on something, looks down, it's InsanePirate25*  
  
WilljrBoots: Not where I left you----Didn't I have you locked in a crate??  
  
InsanePirate25: Preeeettty flowers!!! OUCH it bit me!!!  
  
SparrowsLuver:----So Jack, now that the maniac is well----  
  
InsanePirate25: *droooools* Will!!!! *runs over to will and hugs him*  
  
SparrowsLuver: Uh- do you have rabies?  
  
InsanePirate25: TAKE THAT BACK!!!  
  
SparrowsLuver: What i just asked a question??  
  
InsanePirate25: ATTACK!!! *runs over to SparrowLuver and bites her*  
  
SparrowsLuver: HEY WHAT WaS tHaT Fooorrr *falls down to the ground unconsous*  
  
CaptainJack101: That's a fiesty one you got there mate, Elizabeth not enough pleasure for you???  
  
WilljrBoots: WHAT?? No it's nothing like THAT!!! *Locks InsanePirate25 back in the crate*  
  
SparrowsLuver: I feeeell wooooozzzy----JACK!!!! *runs over to CaptainJack101 and hugs him*  
  
SparrowsLuver: I've missed you soo much mister ketchup!!!  
  
CaptainJack101: uh she's not contagious is she???  
  
WilljrBoots: no of course not---unless she bites you  
  
CaptainJack101: *gulp*  
  
SparrowsLuver: What can I do for you master!!! *licks CaptainJack101's arm*  
  
CaptainJack101: AHHHH!!!!! Will grab the room and run---do you have any gun powder???  
  
WilljrBoots: No why???  
  
CaptainJack101: Oh I just have to blow the place up is all, after we tie the girl down obviously---  
  
WilljrBoots: WHAT??? You can't do that?!?!  
  
CaptainJack101: Ahh well it was worth a try---  
  
DrunkBlackSmith: *knocks SparrowsLuver out with an empty beer bottle* Will all of you SHUTUP can't you see i'm trying to get some shut eye??  
  
WilljrBoots: -----  
  
***********************************************  
  
Well that's the end of this chat yep yep, next one should be 2morrow or friday---remember the guests in this chat were at some point under the influence of rabies so they could not control their actions---ok tis all for now mwahaha!!!! The Insane, Weird, and Creepy people ROCK!!! MWAHAHA---Oh i got the DVD yesturday aka Dec.2 and it's so cool!!! And funny :D Pintel's Diary thing is funny you see Gibbs cooking for everyone haha, yah well enough of that I gotta go update me other fics!  
  
-Kelley 


	6. AN: Notice, Plz Read Thx!

Well this is just a reminder that this POTC/Parody is comming to an end, only a few more chats and thats it!  
  
Might I remind all those who are reading this, YES I know the internet was not invented in the 18th century i'm not THAT stupid duh. This is also a parody so it's not really suposed to make much since, this is just to goof around and have fun. This was also made so you could interact with others and for laughs. This as I think I mentioned earlier has no real plot so theres no actual story here ok??  
  
So don't be expecting some knock out thriller of a fic, I'm going to have to put up warnings in my fics because I keep getting reviews like oh this is a marysue or eww this is a sucked in the movie fic borring it's been done, well might I remind you those people that sum people like sucked into the movie fics and some like marysues ok!?!?! Plus what really makes me want to pull my hair out is in the summary I tell them this IS A MARYSUE or this IS A SUCKED INTO THE MOVIE, ok!?!?! What do I have to do to get threw those thick hallow skulls of yours?!?!  
  
As for those of you with open minds and really enjoyed this fic then THANK GOD THERE ARE SOME DECENT PEOPLE OUT THERE!! (unless you don't beleive in God which is not really my buisness)  
  
This site is no best selling publishing company, this is an outlet for all of our creative writing weither were 8 or 50 so please remember your no new york times reviewer and if for some odd reason you are then LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! I will virtually chew your fingers off, burn off all the flesh, put it in a blender and feed the rest to my dogs mwahaha lol ok yah that was gross but I get really vivid when i'm mad...  
  
Also remember I'm only 14, there might be typos or not enough BIG words for you people. I enjoy writing and remember i'm no JK rowling (if i spelled her name right i dunno and i REALLY DON'T care). I personaly don't like that writer cause in her movies she won't let any americans play parts in it only people from england or whatever, I have nothing against the people from there I just think thats a little un fair I could do an english acent just as well as anybody---well not really but my friend can.  
  
My Fav. Saying from the POTC Movie:  
  
Jack: That would be the french, Latin based of course; the inventers of mayonnaise.  
  
Pintel: I like mayonnaise  
  
Jack: Obbsessed with raisens, humiliated grapes really, eunics all of 'em!  
  
Pintel: I dated an eunic once---  
  
Mwahaha no I don't have nothin' against the french, well not really i'm just a kid I don't really care about mustard anyways just thought it was funny, this is in the deleted scenes section of the DVD. MWAHAHA!!! 


End file.
